


[FF7/SC]食

by Careerist



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Careerist/pseuds/Careerist
Summary: *有孕、生子提及*分类大概是猎奇黑暗恐怖……？慎入、慎入、慎入
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	[FF7/SC]食

>>

“万福玛丽亚， 满被圣宠者，主与尔偕焉．又云天主圣子，选尔为母，将降孕于尔最净最纯之圣胎．为人救世，尔于是时俯躬谦言……”*

门吱呀一声被推开，黄昏的光透过门缝，散落到第七天堂的地板上。巴雷特抬头看了一眼门口，哼了一声，蒂法欣喜地打了个招呼：“克劳德！”  
青年淡淡地应了一声，对蒂法确认道：“任务已经完成了。”便将信物放到了吧台上。  
“不愧是万能工克劳德……”蒂法笑着说，“效率也太高啦。”  
早晨才告知的任务，傍晚便收工，这等速度着实罕见。  
克劳德侧过头去，他依然不太适应来自他人的赞美。他岔开话题，问道：“新换了CD么？之前没有听到过。”  
“昨天换上的，”蒂法说，“是乐队的新歌，可能你昨天来的时候没有播到这首。”  
“歌词……”克劳德皱了皱眉，“……很独特。”  
“确实，还蛮晦涩的，”蒂法笑笑，伸手将一缕发丝别到耳后，“我还认真读了一会儿才看懂呢。你要听听看吗？”  
“不用了……”进门的时候他大概听了一耳朵，虽然并没有完全明白意思，但仍有一种不适的预感，克劳德并不想弄明白。  
“我先回去了。”他说，收好了蒂法递给他的报酬，站起身来道别。  
“嗯嗯，”蒂法笑眯眯地点点头，“好好休息喔。”  
克劳德轻轻点了点头，右手无意识地抚摸过自己的小腹，很快又恢复了自然的行走姿态，离开了第七天堂。

骑上芬里尔走了一段路，手机滴滴响了两声。克劳德翻出手机，发现是蒂法发给他的信息：  
「刚刚巴雷特也承认你很厉害喔^^」  
克劳德叹了一口气。他的手指放在键盘上，犹豫了半天，还是什么都没有打，将手机重新收了起来。  
芬里尔的性能极好，奔驰在野外依然如履平地，极大减少了克劳德感到不适的可能性。他的左手再一次下意识地抚上了小腹，感觉到一股不属于他的生命力，正安静而迅速地成长着。  
简直如同女人胎动般的反应。克劳德沉默不语地感受了一会儿，又把手放回车把上，重新低伏下身，再次拧动车把。逐渐昏暗的天色下，芬里尔发出一声怒吼，向前方奔去。

他并不知道为什么会这样。  
……不，也算不上不知道；他并非毫无猜测。可这也过于荒谬、可怕了。  
克劳德将巨剑放在床边，平躺在床铺上，双手贴在腹部。稍微用力一些，按下去，腹部并不会感到疼痛，只是胀得慌，仿佛摁住一个肿起的瘤。  
他心事重重地叹了口气。  
如果这真的只是身体的病变倒还好了……克劳德想，但他清楚这是不可能的。有杰诺瓦细胞在，他身体的修复速度越来越快，连伤口都留不下痕迹的身体，怎么会产生疾病呢？  
可以凌驾于上、打破杰诺瓦的“规则”的，只有一个人。  
不，他还是不是人都不好说……怎么会有人一而再、再而三地从幽冥之河中回到现世呢？连生死都不屑一顾的、格外傲慢的男人——  
青年张了张口，无声地喊出了那个名字。  
赛菲罗斯……  
他唯一的罪魁祸首。  
克劳德身心俱疲，不知道赛菲罗斯又要做些什么。他有什么可阻止的办法么？好像有的，又好像没有。如果男人不活过来，不主动走到自己面前，那么他对男人的所有行为仿佛都无能为力，就像星痕，是在艾瑞斯的帮助下驱逐的……而他唯一能做到、能做好的，就是战斗。

一个月后。  
克劳德以有事在身的理由，再次避开了蒂法、巴雷特等好友。他的小腹已经微微隆起，远没有女人怀孕那样夸张，但也足够不自然到让所有人困惑。凸起的腹部与细瘦的腰肢形成了怪异的对比，连被人误以为是发胖的可能性都被抹去了。  
身体开始感到饥饿，这是一种很久没有过的痛苦感受。他穿上斗篷，带上面罩，遮住隆起的腹部和面容，低垂着头，去市集上采购大量的食物。回到家时路过镜子，恍然一瞥，险些以为是曾经见过的那些赛菲罗斯的复制体。  
我现在和那些傀儡有什么太大的区别呢……克劳德苦笑着取下斗篷。  
即使自我意识仍在，我仍然一无所知地被他摆布。  
他沉默地看着镜子，手轻轻用力按压着腹部。  
滑、韧，柔软的硬度。那外来物的形状越来越像一个球……或者说胎儿。  
他到底在孕育什么东西？克劳德不能确定，以那个男人的状态，真的会有正常的人类胎儿吗？克劳德想象自己将生下一个怪物，感到有一种无法名状的悲哀。  
他看向镜子中的自己，脸庞上带着疲惫，眼周泛着淡淡的青色，眼睛里也有着一些细小的血丝。那双眼睛正无言地静默着。恍惚间，他仿佛看见这双眼睛逐渐变成了流动着的翠绿光芒，竖瞳仿佛要吞噬一切的深渊；拥有着这样一双邪性双眸的男人，用这双美丽的眼瞳含笑看着自己。  
‘克劳德……’  
他没有听到声音，但他的确知道自己被赛菲罗斯呼唤了。克劳德打了个冷颤，回过神来，镜子中的眼睛仍是蓝中泛绿，惊疑不定地闪烁着。  
‘我早晚会被他逼疯的，’他这样想着。

他去厨房做饭，摆满了整整一桌。在正式开动之前，克劳德拿起手机，拍下了面前的几道饭菜，发给蒂法。这是非常方便的、可以让她安心的方式，最初克劳德做的饭菜看起来惨兮兮的，蒂法还接连给他发了好几次菜谱与做饭小诀窍。现在他做出来的饭菜看起来也说得过去了。  
仔细检查了照片中没有不小心多拍进什么东西后，克劳德点击发送。他通常只有在受到重伤后才会多吃一些，但自从有了异状后，他的饭量被不得不增大了。如果让蒂法看见超出正常情况的食物，或许又会认为他受伤了。  
……尽管现在的状况比他受伤诡异多了。  
腹中的异状格外安静，不幸中的万幸，克劳德因此少受很多罪。若非它仍在一天天地生长，偶有活动，或许克劳德甚至会认为这是个死物。  
他并不是一点都不清楚来源……他并非真的摆脱了那个银发的邪神。  
在梦境里，他总会遇见他……又或者是被迫相见。黑暗、冰冷、暧昧，宛如触手般的翅膀将他困住，无法行动，只能对赛菲罗斯的一切全盘接受。  
这是在太荒谬了，克劳德默默咽下米饭。但这是他唯一能猜到的因由。

第二个月，他的小腹开始胀痛。异物不再生长，但开始变得活跃，在他的腹中横冲直撞。他已经好几次抱着肚子冷汗涔涔地躺在床上。这副模样让他想到偶然遇到过的一些少女，在生理期时，有一些女孩也会抱着肚子，疼得死去活来。  
不知道他现在的疼痛与之相比又如何……克劳德忍不住想。  
他必须想点其他的事情来转移注意力，否则很难控制自己的思绪不滑落到赛菲罗斯身上。他几乎嗅到男人出现时所带来的气息，像一条蛇一样轻轻地爬过他的身体。  
他已经死了。克劳德默念，他已经死了。  
没有杰诺瓦细胞，他凭什么回来？  
他失控地抽搐了一下，咬紧了牙关，脚趾蜷缩在一起，忍耐着新的疼痛。异物这几天活跃得令他恼怒，它拼命地抽动，或许是想挣脱他的身体出现在这个世界上。有好几次，克劳德差点拿起刀给自己一个痛快。  
“真可怜啊。”他听见一个声音说。  
他已经死了，这一切不过是幻觉——  
克劳德反复告诉自己，但仍无法克制地抬眼去寻找声音的来源。有着妖异到令人恐惧的美貌的男人正站在他床边，饶有兴趣地含笑看着他痛苦挣扎的模样。  
“赛……赛菲罗斯……”他咬牙切齿地迸出一句气声，手胡乱地去摸索巨剑。  
男人将手搭在他的腹部，黑色的皮质手套在白皙的皮肤上显得格外冰冷。他问：“这疼痛，感觉如何？”  
“这到底……是什么！”克劳德强忍下一声呻吟，异物仿佛也恐惧着男人，在他来后安静了许多，但仍不死心地悄悄挣动着。  
“还能是什么呢？”赛菲罗斯轻笑，“克劳德，你孕育着我们之间的联系——用人类的话来说，或许应该是称作……子嗣？”  
克劳德的呼吸乱了。  
“怎么可能……”他的眼睛变得水亮，不知是因为痛苦还是愤怒，“我怎么可能……”  
“呵……”男人笑了起来，“究竟是怎么发生的，你也分明记得清清楚楚，不是吗？”  
青年呜咽了一声，做着最后徒劳的反驳：“那只是……梦……”  
男人只是笑着反问：“是吗？”  
令人搔痒的羽毛、层层叠叠的翅膀、冰冷的身体、强硬的入侵……还有神圣到令人屏息的面容。  
如果切实存在，克劳德忍不住迷惑地想，如果那形态并非他的梦境……那么，造物主究竟是为什么，格外偏爱这个可怕的男人呢？  
“好了，克劳德。”赛菲罗斯轻轻抚摸着他的腹部，不着痕迹地施力按压起来，“时间已到。该结果了。”  
克劳德猛吸一口气，堪堪压抑住一声痛呼。赛菲罗斯拉开他的大腿，露出私处，正在忍耐疼痛的青年虽然无力挣扎，但阵痛时修长的腿仍忍不住抽搐起来。  
赛菲罗斯伸手触摸他的私处，揉按他的穴口，再暧昧地将手指插入进去。他低语道：“是我的错，克劳德……我应当提早为你的身体做好生产的准备。”  
青年喘了口气，断断续续道：“你……开什么……玩笑……呃！”  
“母体在生产前，总是要做一下准备的。”他慢慢地撑开内壁，一股细小的液体缓缓流了下来，“否则很容易难产。”  
他看向克劳德，另一只手再次放到了他的腹部，用命令的口吻说道：“用点力。”  
他毫不留情地挤压着孕物，留在青年体内的手指也一边揉按着他的敏感点，一边为他扩张穴口。更多的汁液从青年的体内被榨出……又或者，应当看作“羊水”之类的产物。  
克劳德能感觉到正有什么从他的体内溢出去（以一种让他非常难堪的方式），但是他此刻已经痛到无心关注这件事了。来自赛菲罗斯的压迫，比被正宗穿过更让他痛苦，这种憋闷的、纯然内部的、钝感又尖锐的疼痛。  
“哦？”赛菲罗斯微微俯下身去，孕物已然艰难地从穴口中探出了头，“看上去还算顺利。”  
克劳德无心理会他。随着孕物从身体中渐渐排出，他愈发感到不对……这感触过于光滑了，简直……简直……  
简直就像是卵生生物。  
“那到底……”他的声音轻轻颤抖着，带着一丝恐惧，“是什么东西……”  
“你的身体并不适合生育，”赛菲罗斯善解人意地解说道，“这只是为了减轻你的负担做出的自主变化而已。”  
“自主变化……？”  
“是啊。”  
男人的手掌一直稳稳地贴在克劳德的小腹上，缓慢、坚定、不容拒绝地帮他向下挤压着异物。  
“快出来了，”他温柔地劝哄道，“你也想快点解脱吧？”  
而克劳德只是难堪地闭上眼，颤抖着，用尽最后一丝力气——

那看起来是颗蛋。  
在经过了激烈的思想斗争后，克劳德终于鼓足勇气看向赛菲罗斯的方向。男人正捧着他“生”下来的东西，不知道在想写什么。  
察觉到他的目光，男人走上前来，坐在他身侧的床板上，安抚道：“已经没事了，克劳德。”  
克劳德警惕地看着他，悄悄往后缩了缩。  
“你到底想做什么？”  
“请你帮我一个忙而已。”赛菲罗斯垂下头看他，长长的发丝坠落到床上，蜿蜒出奇妙的弧度，“真正的杰诺瓦细胞……已经很难寻找了，不是么？”  
克劳德一滞，不敢置信地看向赛菲罗斯那张神圣而冷酷的脸庞，接着反应过来，迅速看向了被男人拿着的“子嗣”。  
那颗泛着淡淡黄色的白蛋，正逐渐被黑色侵蚀，它在男人的手心颤抖着，仿佛是死前不甘心的挣扎和哀鸣。  
克劳德反身抄过床边的剑，抬手就向赛菲罗斯砍去。他那张秀丽的面孔上浮现出愤怒与惊痛，这种神色男人非常熟悉——那正是克劳德意识到自己要失去什么时、所拥有的反应。  
即使有着杰诺瓦细胞的修复，此时的克劳德还是太虚弱了。男人轻松地避开了他，不怀好意地询问：“为什么这么不满呢，克劳德？它会有多么纯正的J细胞，难道你不知道吗？你不会想不到它会带来什么吧……还是说——”他故意拖长了声音，满意的看见青年的手腕开始发抖，“你真的把它当作了你的孩子了？”  
克劳德咬牙切齿道：“……你疯了。”  
黑色迅速地吞噬着白蛋，在完全吞没的那一刻，它仿佛化成了烟雾般，从赛菲罗斯手中渐渐散落。那些细微的碎末也在空气中逐渐消失，男人愉快地微笑起来。  
“谢谢你的帮助，克劳德，”低沉的声音优雅温柔得像是提琴，赛菲罗斯抬步向警惕地窝在墙角看着他的青年走去。  
“那并不算是我们的孩子，”他歪了歪头，看着克劳德带着汗水的秀美脸庞，好心地伸出手，想替他擦去汗珠，却被青年测过脸向一边躲开。  
他并不在意，手掌落在青年的侧脸，轻轻摩挲起来。  
“这世间与你有联系的有我一个就够了，”男人如此宣布道。  
“这只是你我间重逢的礼物而已啊。”他笑着说。

END  
（*引自《玫瑰经》，就是歌颂耶稣他妈圣母玛利亚的，这段讲的就是玛丽亚有感而孕……）


End file.
